Decidí Olvidarte
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Todos hemos tenido alguna vez un amigo que siempre nos ha comprendido mejor que nuestra familia, mejor que nuestra pareja. Un reflejo de nosotros mismos que jamás nos ha abandonado a pesar del tiempo. Pero la realidad siempre puede golpear con fuerza sobre cualquier amistad. Por fuerte que sea.


_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Los personajes y el universo en el que ocurren los hechos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _[Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black), friendship y rating M]

* * *

—Hace siete años decidí olvidarte. Siete años en los que no he vuelto a hablar con nadie que me conociera. Siete años en los que me olvide a mí mismo —susurró Tarquin McTavish con la voz ronca, rota por los gritos y el dolor que le había infligido la que, en otro tiempo, había sido su mejor amiga.

—¿Crees que he hecho todo esto para exigirte explicaciones, McTavish? —murmuró Bellatrix Lestrange con un deje de burla en la voz.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una sala mugrienta, con el suelo cubierto de tierra húmeda y restos incalificables. Las sillas, remendadas, apenas eran cuatro trozos de madera ensamblados con más fuerza que maña. El techo, cubierto de telarañas, era iluminado por una triste antorcha que amenazaba con apagarse a cada brisa que se colaba por la única ventana de la estancia. Un rectángulo demasiado estrecho incluso para apoyar la cabeza entre los barrotes que borraban cualquier ilusión de huida.

Tarquin aun mostraba las cadenas que le habían mantenido colgado de las paredes hasta hacia escasos minutos. Sus fuerzas habían sido extirpadas con vehemencia y paciencia hasta dejarle extenuado y al borde del colapso. Su rostro regordete y calvo se había hundido sobre sí mismo. Sus patillas estaban cubiertas de una costra de sangre seca y la perilla había sido partida en dos con un tajo profundo a lo largo del mentón.

Bellatrix, frente a él, se había sentado como la señorita que debía ser, con una sonrisa displicente y un pañuelo blanco en la mano para limpiar concienzudamente el cuchillo que había empleado con su mejor amigo.

—En efecto —respondió Tarquin. Bellatrix detuvo la limpieza del cuchillo un segundo, sin apartar la mirada del reflejo plateado que podía verse en el filo —. Puede que Azkaban te haya corrompido el juicio, pero dudo que te hayas tomado todas estas molestias, incluyendo la desobediencia a tu amo, solo para torturarme por haber dejado de visitarte.

—Siempre fuiste demasiado listo, McTavish. Más de lo que te convenía y más de lo que te conviene ahora —espetó Bellatrix levantándose con agilidad y lanzando una estocada al costado de su antiguo amigo que detuvo el golpe a escasos centímetros para derribar a la mortifaga y lanzarla de una patada al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Nunca tuviste problema para aprovechar mi don natural para saber lo que se necesitaba saber cuándo se necesitaba saber —respondió Tarquin lanzando el cuchillo por la ventana. Era más un signo de tregua que eliminar un objeto de agresión, ya que había visto la varita de Bellatrix cuando había empezado a torturarlo.

—Tampoco tuve reparos en utilizar esas dotes tan simiescas para el combate —bromeó con una risa excéntrica sacudiéndose el polvo del vestido negro y liso —. Bien, digamos que quiero esa respuesta.

Bellatrix volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa seductora que recordaba a su época de estudiante y que contrastaba de forma chocante con su rostro deformado por la locura de los dementores. Tarquin se sentía intranquilo, en otro tiempo habría sabido que pensaba su amiga en cualquier circunstancia, pero tres lustros en Askaban son demasiados para que cualquier persona pudiera soportarlo manteniendo la integridad mental.

—Decidí olvidarlo todo. Olvidarte a ti. Olvidarme a mí… Olvidar lo que fuimos y lo que podríamos haber sido…

—No sigas por ese camino, McTavish —cortó Bellatrix con frialdad. Sus ojos chispearon con furia al recordar una antigua promesa incumplida, esta vez, por ambos.

—Después de la boda con Lestrange, ese enclenque nunca supo entender tu forma de pensar, nos distanciamos más de lo debido pero seguí a tu lado cada vez que me lo pediste. Incluso accedí a tu extraña petición de no convertirme en mortifago para poder servir a la orden desde el exterior. A día de hoy no sé si lo hiciste por protegerte tú o protegerme a mí.

—McTavish…

—Bellatrix. Deja de llamarme por mi apellido.

—No creo que sea conveniente ni educado tratar de una forma tan indecorosa a un desconocido —se burló Bellatrix fingiendo el tono de su hermana.

—Estoy hablando con Bellatrix Black, no con la mojigata de Malfoy —espetó Tarquin. Se dobló por la mitad, agarrándose el estómago con fuerza mientras escupía un chorro de sangre, no le quedaban fuerzas para gritar más. Levantó como pudo el brazo agitándolo en son de paz.

Bellatrix volvió a guardar la varita de mala gana.

—El día que el señor Tenebroso cayó no pude dormir. Permanecí de pie, frente a la entrada principal, intranquilo. No tenía miedo que llegaran los aurores, se iban a encontrar con un foso y una salamandra hambrienta —sonrió recordando su vieja mascota —. Tenía miedo que no volvieras a aparecer llamando a mi puerta o entrando por la chimenea. Y allí me quede plantado hasta que amaneció y la lechuza me trajo el Profeta.

—Eres tremendamente aburrido, Tarquin. Cuando no eras un sucio traidor no te regodeabas tanto en los detalles —susurró dulcemente Bellatrix agitando la varita, haciendo que las cadenas se enrollaran lentamente alrededor del cuerpo de Tarquin y apretando lo suficiente para que se entendiera la amenaza.

—Tranquila, Bellatrix —masculló gastando el poco aire que le quedaba antes de que las cadenas volvieran a ceder pero sin caerse del todo —. Luego escuche que habíais visitado a los Longbottom.

—Vuelves a irte por las ramas, Tarquin. Todo eso ya lo sé, estaba allí y disfrute de cada grito de esa ramera. No tanto como disfruto Barty, pero quien soy yo para negarle al crio un cuerpo como el de esa flacucha. Después de verle someterla de formas bastante sensuales para mi gusto, no me quedo más remedio que dejarlos vivir. Sería un desperdicio que no recordasen como un chaval había disfrutado tanto del cuerpo de la sangre sucia delante del marido. Fue muy divertido ver la cara de esos dos cuando Barty la empezó a desnudar. Fue tronchante.

—Eso me recuerda la vez que nos divertimos con aquella pánfila de Hufflepuff… —dijo Tarquin con una sonrisa sádica y una mirada nostálgica.

—No la recuerdo… Nos divertimos tanto esos años que no me viene a la mente —Bellatrix sonrió con una risa dulce y a la vez tétrica. Ambos se miraron complacidos del otro antes de que recordasen su situación y la sonrisa sádica de Tarquin desapareciese con un deje de culpabilidad.

—Me he estado engañando a mí mismo durante siete largos años. .. Después de que te detuvieran no me costó encontrar a un mindundi con ínfulas de poder en el Ministerio que me diera acceso perpetuo a tu celda en Azkaban.

—Lo sé, Tarquin. No me interesa lo que ya sé. Quiero saber porque después de venir semana tras semana durante años, un día desapareciste sin más y no volviste —Bellatrix pronunciaba cada palabra con una furia visceral que daba autentico pavor, pero Tarquin sintió lastima y culpa pues debajo de toda esa cólera detectaba el dolor de la traición.

—Los aurores llegaron a mi casa el mismo día que fui a visitarte por última vez. No les hizo mucha gracia encontrar al imbécil de mi vecino en el sótano. Mucha menos gracia les hizo encontrarlo dentro de un hervidor —Tarquin se detuvo observando los ojos curiosos de Bellatrix ante la última frase —. Tenía pensado invitar a su familia a cenar aquella noche. Una sopa con fundamento. Ese capullo no paraba de dejar suelto a su perro en mi jardín, y no pilló la indirecta cuando cogí a su perro y lo deje paralitico.

—Ese Tarquin me cae mejor que el que encontré esta mañana leyendo el periódico —comentó Bellatrix deleitándose en la imagen mental de su amigo torturando al perro.

—Ese Tarquin tuvo que desaparecer ese día. Me escabullí por los pelos y tuve que mover muchos hilos y muchos favores para eliminar cualquier indicio. Y entonces me di cuenta que me daba miedo convertirme en ti… o admitir que siempre fui como tú. Disfrute a tu lado con todas esas jugarretas, pero no estábamos en Hogwarts y a pesar de mi poder me vi a escasos pasos de acabar compartiendo celda contigo.

Tarquin estaba turbado en su asiento, con miedo por continuar. Tenía pavor, no de Bellatrix. No quería descubrir lo que podría conllevar la verdad, si en realidad todo lo había hecho por no ir a la cárcel o había algo más.

—Tarquin, continúa. Se está poniendo interesante. Ahora es cuando me explicas porque te casaste con una guarra muggle en vez de con la chica con la que pactaron mis padres para ti —Bellatrix se mostraba juguetona con Tarquin pero había algo peligroso en el tono de voz que él comprendió. Si la verdad no le gustaba acabaría repitiendo la escena de hacía unas horas.

—Después de aquello me aleje de todo. Lo trate de olvidar. Olvidarte a ti. A los chicos. Me olvide a mí mismo. Deje de ser Tarquin McTavish y me convertí en lo que viste esta mañana. Un oficinista frustrado por su trabajo en el ministerio ¿Crees que elegí casarme con Sarah? Tus padres habían llegado a un acuerdo que la chica rompió y la familia tampoco le insistió mucho. Su nuevo partido era rico y no tenía lazos con mortifagos por lo que no tenían mala fama. Y yo aún tenía algún que otro auror detrás de mí que no habían olvidado el incidente con mi vecino. Y entonces me encontré con Sarah, una joven bastante agradable y muggle que me sirvió de ilusión perfecta. Los aurores dejaron de prestarme atención —Tarquin se detuvo suspirando amargamente. Dejó una lágrima escapar por su mejilla y se sorprendió al ver el pañuelo blanco de Bellatrix posarse sobre sus ojos para limpiarlos.

—Nunca me gusto verte llorar, tienes una cara demasiado agresiva para que hagas ese esperpento —comentó Bellatrix tirando el pañuelo al suelo.

—Me deje llevar, Bellatrix. Lo admito. Nunca fui el más guapo de la clase, ni el más atlético y no tenía dinero suficiente para que me sirviera mi inteligencia para algo. Si sobresalí fue gracias a los Black, gracias a ti, y tú ya no estabas. Y llevaba meses sin ir a verte. Me sentía solo, fingiendo quien no era cuando Sarah llego a mi vida y entonces… Empecé a creerme mi propia mentira. No era feliz, pero me divertía con ella. Y con el paso del tiempo incluso me permití ser feliz, y empecé a olvidar. Lo que había empezado como una obligación se convirtió en mi vida y todo lo que era realmente cayó en el más insondable abismo.

Bellatrix se levantó de la silla, sus tacones resonaron en la habitación mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Tarquin. Sus dedos largos y finos se contornearon por el cuello ensangrentado de Tarquin que sintió un escalofrío.

—Siete años, Tarquin ¿Sabes que son siete años rodeada de Dementores y del inútil de mi marido? ¿Sin nadie interesante con el que compartir mis brillantes ideas? Las ratas y cucarachas solo me duraron un mes. Ya no tenía más pasatiempos. Encerrada en una oscura torre, capturada por el mismo miedo. Yo nos los temía, los odiaba, me arrancaban cada momento feliz, cada suculento grito en el baño de las chicas, cada gota de sangre derramada sobre mi rostro, todos esos momentos perdidos, arrastrados por una corriente inmensa. Los dementores me absorbieron cada momento de diversión. Y mi asqueroso marido solo sabía abrir la boca para lamentarse en lugar de darme algo de entretenimiento arrancándose un ojo.

Tarquin miró a su amiga sin saber que sentir. Siempre había sido el único que había entendido la forma de ser de Bellatrix, los demás compartían su sadismo pero por motivos muy diferentes. Lestrange era un estirado, como su hermano, que disfrutaba de humillar a los que eran inferiores a él, apenas era un iniciado en el noble arte que Bellatrix tan bien sabía ejecutar. Y el resto de mortifagos… Esos pensaban más con la cabeza que no era cuando se trataba de infligir dolor.

Bellatrix era una artista, y como tal, una incomprendida por propios y extraños. Tarquin nunca se atrevió a decirlo, pero incluso el señor Tenebroso era incapaz de entender cuan bello era el arte de Bellatrix, cuanta pasión empleaba en cada obra y cuanto gozo conseguía con su ejecución. Para los mortifagos era una herramienta, para Tarquin era una compañera con la que experimentar los límites de la humanidad. El abuelo de Tarquin lo había entendido muy bien. Hace falta perderse para encontrar algo nuevo, hace falta ir más allá de lo conocido y Bellatrix había ido mucho más lejos que cualquier mortifago vanagloriado de sí mismo.

—¿Y qué me encuentro cuando al fin el gran señor Tenebroso vuelve a salvarnos tal como sabía? A mi mejor amigo gozando con una sucia muggle, y si al menos luego la hubieras degollado… Me habría asqueado pero lo hubiera entendido, sois muy simple cuando se trata de sexo. Pero no, lo que me encontré fue dos anillos de compromiso en vuestras manos. Ahora entenderás porque tuve que traeros aquí y torturarte hasta que escupieras tus pulmones —continuó Bellatrix sentándose a horcajadas sobre la silla, olvidando por un segundo los modales que debía seguir.

—¿Traernos? ¿Sarah está aquí? —preguntó Tarquin con urgencia. Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos examinando atentamente a su amigo. Algo en su forma de comportarse había delatado algo oculto incluso para el propio Tarquin.

—Ese tono impaciente… Hacía quince años que no lo escuchaba. Es muy dulce por tu parte pero no voy a picar tan fácilmente —Se detuvo al ver el rostro confuso de Tarquin —. Así que es verdad. Es verdad que te has olvidado de ti mismo. Interesante.

Bellatrix alzó la varita por encima de su cabeza y la pared que había tras ella se cubrió de polvo. Una cortina de polvo que envolvió la pequeña celda durante un minuto antes de depositarse lentamente en el suelo. Tarquin tosió sin poder deshacerse de las cadenas que volvían a apretarse con fuerza a su alrededor.

Se quedó petrificado al ver por encima del hombro de Bellatrix a su esposa, Sarah tenía el rostro hinchado y enrojecido, con marcas de lágrimas por toda la cara que se fundían con innumerables cortes cubiertos de sangre reseca. Su melena se mostraba desordenada y llena de calvas. Tarquin vio los restos de su melena tirados por el suelo, con la carne aun adherida en algunos puntos. Sintió un segundo de repulsión antes de encontrarse mirando fijamente las heridas que cubrían el cuerpo de su mujer sin apartar la mirada. Abducido por cada marca, cada desgarrón y moratón.

Bellatrix le observaba con una sonrisa triunfal. Se levantó de su silla con un paso femenino que contrastaba con su actitud fría y calculada. Guardó su varita y recogió una daga plateada cubierta de sangre de un estante que había permanecido oculto en la celda de Sarah. Frotó su superficie con gracia y pasión, sus yemas rozaron el filo con un gesto de delicioso placer.

Arrastró el cuchillo por la camisa deshecha de Sarah que comenzó a gemir y llorar con la voz rota y ronca. Un botón rebotó en el suelo y quedó cubierto bajo un mechón de pelo, al lado de la silla. La daga fue bajando desde el cuello por la apertura, cortando los hilos que mantenían asegurados los botones. Mostrando la piel desnuda de Sarah que lloraba y suplicaba apenas con un susurró ahogado.

Tarquin se removió en su silla, incomodo, haciendo rechinar las cadenas que iban soltándose lentamente sin que él se diera cuenta. Bellatrix vio con malicia como el último botón de la camisa caía rodando fuera de su vista. De un simple tirón dejó a la vista el torso desnudo de Sarah que tembló de miedo y frío. Su piel se erizó y Bellatrix la acarició provocándole una sacudida, como si tratará de huir del tacto de la mortifaga.

La daga brilló con una mezcla de plata y carmesí. Se posó entre los pechos de Sarah, subiendo y bajando con la respiración agitada de la mujer que no perdía detalle de aquel filo que tenía apoyado contra la piel. Un tajó rápido arrancó un potente gritó de pánico en Sarah. Su pecho izquierdo había desaparecido en un torrente de sangre que Bellatrix cauterizo rápidamente con una llamarada aún más dolorosa. Sarah jadeaba de puro terror, a lágrima viva gemía suplicando clemencia.

Tras ellas, Tarquin se arrancó las cadenas que ahora yacían laxas sobre sus brazos. Bellatrix sonrió a Sarah clavando sus ojos en la mirada perdida y llorosa de la muggle. Hizo el amago de dar un segundo tajo cuando una mano la detuvo. Tarquin le arrancó el cuchillo de la mano con furia.

—Ya no más, Bellatrix —espetó Tarquin encarándola. Bellatrix le miró divertida —. Ahora me toca a mí.

—Ya era hora, viejo amigo — confesó Bellatrix haciéndose a un lado como una colegiala nerviosa, saltando con excitación y los ojos desorbitados.

—Tarquin, amor mío —suplicó Sarah que no era consciente de lo que ocurría, pérdida en un mar de dolor lacerante y sufrimiento agudizado por cada respiración — Ayudame…

—Claro, cariño — susurró Tarquin con voz tranquilizadora —. Todo saldrá bien —aseguró antes de que el cuchillo se clavase en su garganta con un golpe seco y certero.

Sarah comenzó a escupir, toser y gemir. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de seguir respirando. Se veía atrapada, veía como su garganta expulsaba su propia sangre. Trataba de respirar y escuchaba un gorgoteo desagradable, seguido de un silbido. Notaba el líquido cálido bajando desde su garganta. Trataba de tragar pero se le trababa la lengua en cada intento. Algo no funcionaba bien, su mente no le respondía bien. Veía sin ver. Sus ojos, desorbitados, buscaban algo que ya no estaba allí. Buscaban amor. Buscaban esperanza. Pero solo encontró una lluvia carmesí que cubría su vista.

Se estaba desesperando, cada segundo parecía una eternidad, cada latido una condena. Notaba cada exhalación como un latigazo y cada inhalación era un goteo burbujeante. Sentía hormigas bajo su piel, arrastrándose desde la yema de sus dedos, picándole, ascendiendo por sus brazos y piernas. El corazón latía con desesperación, incapaz de llevar un ritmo. Sus pulmones ardían, se sentía pesada, como si le hubieran rellenado el pecho de cemento.

Trataba de respirar. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. Luchaba por arrastrar cualquier rastro de aire hacia su interior con desesperación. Y la habitación desapareció. Una luz brillante, algo cegador caminaba a su alrededor pero no lo veía. Se sentía desfallecer pero el final no llegaba. Sentía la sangre fugarse de su cuerpo, pero aún seguía sintiéndolo. Se sentía morir, pero seguía viva.

Y en ese lapso donde la vida y la muerte se unen de la mano como viejos amigos reencontrados. Una voz susurró en la oscuridad.

—Te eche de menos, vieja amiga.

* * *

La orilla del lago aun mostraba la escarcha que lo había cubierto por completo la semana anterior. La primavera iba tiñendo de color los alrededores del castillo y Tarquin caminaba perezosamente por el límite del bosque prohibido, lanzando una snitch rota al aire para volver a atraparla un segundo después.

Un chillido acallado llamó su atención. Al otro lado de unos arbustos en flor se oía un lacónico lamento, seguido de una risa agitada. Tarquin se acercó con curiosidad. Se encontró frente a una joven, una alumna dos años mayor que él. La recordaba del día de su selección. Había sido la única que no había aplaudido con su selección en Slytherin. No había aplaudido con ninguno a decir verdad, parecía aburrida. Todo lo contrario que en ese instante. Entre los arboles mostraba una sonrisa pletórica, casi malsana. Tarquin vislumbro el origen de la dicha de la joven.

Una ardilla. Yacía estirada en el suelo. Pequeñas ramas atravesaban su diminuto cuerpo con una precisión quirúrgica. El centro del animal se hallaba abierto y desprovisto de vísceras. Las cuales estaban alineadas a lo largo del animal. Al otro lado se veía una daga plateada, teñida de carmesí. Tarquin era incapaz de apartar la mirada y no se percató de que había sido descubierto por la chica que con pasmosa velocidad agarró por el cuello a Tarquin clavándole la varita bajo la barbilla.

— ¿Otro idiota que quiere delatarme? — preguntó con un tono de velada amenaza.

—Yo solo... — empezó Tarquin sin apartar la mirada del roedor — Admiraba tu obra.

La chica soltó a Tarquin, confundida con la respuesta y vio incrédula como el chico no solo, no intentaba huir, si no que se acercó aún más a la ardilla.

—Es hermoso. No había visto nada parecido — añadió Tarquin con admiración. Durante un minuto entero no apartó la mirada del cuerpo. Entonces se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta y se levantó sacudiéndose las rodillas —. Lo siento mucho. Mis modales. Tarquin McTavish, de primer año.

La chica le examinó con fascinación antes de extender su mano.

—Bellatrix Black, de tercer año. Es un placer conocerle, señor McTavish — se presentó con una gran sonrisa. Tarquin rápidamente se encorvó en una sentida reverencia para besar la mano de Bellatrix.

—Creo que esto puede ser el comienzo de una larga amistad.


End file.
